Prince of the Heart
by Crystal Arcanine
Summary: The King is in Joren's sway. Joren and his bully boys are going after Marle, but we all know Crono would do anything to protect her, and drag Lucca into it as well! What's going to happen to them? Now THAt was a bad summery, but R&R anyway please.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Crono Trigger fic so go easy on me. I don't think it can be TOO bad…. Ummm this is a CronoxMarle fic so if you don't like, stay away. If and only if I get some reviews, will I continue. Those are important to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Crono Trigger. Well, I do own the game, but I don't own the concept.  
  
: : thought  
  
*** time has passed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crono swung his sword Rainbow at one of the practice dummies. The dummy swung around on the chain it was hooked up to and came at Crono from a different angle. At the same time, another dummy came at him. He dodged one and met the other sending it around on the chain again.  
  
"Why do you still train so hard? Most of the Monsters and Mystics left when Lavos was destroyed." His best friend Lucca said watching him. She had come by to borrow odd bits for her new invention.  
  
Crono jumped to the side and sliced off one of the dummy's arms.  
  
"You never know when a crises might happen" he grunted as he hit the other dummy. Lucca raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course, this has nothing to do with a certain blonde princess right?" she asked in amusement.  
  
Crono blushed faintly and chopped off both dummy heads. He was always a little embarrassed whenever Lucca mentioned his crush on Marle. At least, Lucca called it a crush. Crono knew it went deeper than that. Far deeper.  
  
"Trying to stay in shape to look good for her only works when Marle is here so she can see you" Lucca pointed out.  
  
"Maybe I just don't want to get lazy and fat" Crono replied as he wiped his face with a towel. Lucca snorted.  
  
"The day you get fat is the day I become a nun. You could be doing something much more useful with your time."  
  
"Such as?" Crono asked as he set up his next practice course.  
  
"Asking Marle out. Or helping me with my new invention."  
  
Crono ignored her first suggestion and said, "Speaking of that, shouldn't you be completing that invention?" Lucca chuckled.  
  
"Alright, I know a dismissal when I hear one." And with a wave, walked away toward her house. Crono watched her go, then went back to his training.  
  
"She makes it sound so easy" he muttered to himself as he exercised. He wanted to go to Marle and tell her how he felt but something kept holding him back. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if he ruined their friendship? That would kill him, if he didn't have her at least as his friend. Everyday he told himself, today will be the day I tell her! But every day he just couldn't. Crono was never one who could express his feelings very well. In the day, he fantasized about all the things he would say to her. At night, he dreamed about Marle returning his love. But as the days passed, he lost more courage to say what he felt to her. She was a princess! A beautiful perfect angel. What did he have to offer her? He sighed and looked down at his sword. What was Marle doing now…..?  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Marle stifled a moan as the councilor droned on and on about the country's laws and the history of the kingdom. She hated these Council Meetings, but her father and the councilor both agreed that as the future ruler, she should start making a royal presence in the meetings.  
  
"By the word of King Guardia III, the law of trading is strictly…"  
  
Marle hid a yawn and blocked out the councilor's voice. It was such a nice day outside! What she really wanted to do was sneak out of the meeting and go see Crono. It had been a whole week since they had last seen each other. It was the most time they had ever spent apart, and Marle had these meetings to thank for it.  
  
Marle smiled as she thought of Crono and her heart beat a little faster. If only he were here right now! Crono could figure out a way to sneak out, she was sure of it. Crono could do anything. He was so strong, and smart, and handsome…..  
  
"Princess? Princess Nadia!"  
  
Marle snapped out of her thoughts with a start, then realized that the Councilor had been calling her for quite some time. She sat up a little straighter.  
  
"Yes, Councilor?" She asked with only a hint of expasteration in her voice.  
  
"The King has sent for your presence in the throne room. He says it is of a matter of most importance."  
  
Marle nodded, as she stood up. She bent in a slight curtsy than walked out of the room in a royal fashion. Once out however, she leaned against the wall, sighing in relief. Then hiked up her skirts and ran down the hall, happy to be out of that meeting!  
  
Marle stopped just outside the throne room to catch her breath. Than she strolled out to the throne room where her Father waited in his chair. Standing besides the king was another man. He looked to be either 18 or 20 years old. He was dressed in a light blue silk tunic and tights much to rich for any of the commoners. He had on a opened jacket that was a corresponding darker blue to the lighter blue. He also had a small silver crown on his head. He had rich brown hair and a light mustache and a small beard that looked newly grown. He looked lean and muscular, like he worked out maybe every weekend or so. His eyes were dark green and he had a handsome smile that he showed to Marle when she walked in.  
  
:He's handsome, but not has handsome as Crono…: Marle thought a little wistfully as she walked toward them.  
  
"Ah, there you are daughter!" King Guardia exclaimed happily as he held out his hand to her. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"The councilor said you wanted me?" she asked turning her gaze to the other man curiously.  
  
"Yes, yes. This is Prince Joren from the Kingdom of Procland. You remember I went their last month for the treaty?"  
  
"Yes Daddy. You were gone for two weeks" Marle replied. The king chuckled.  
  
"Well, during my stay I told King Roland all about you, my dear, and he introduced his son to me." The king smiled at Prince Joren who bowed.  
  
"Your Father had nothing but good to say about you Princess" Joren told her. His voice was deep and warm.  
  
"But I'm afraid he failed to mention just how beautiful you really are" He gave her another kind smile, and Marle bushed inspite of herself.  
  
The King chuckled and went on,  
  
"So Roland and I got to talking and we knew just what to be done." He took Marle's hand and said,  
  
"Marle, Prince Joren is a great man, and would make a kind ruler. We all agree that it would be best for our Kingdoms and for both of you if you would wed."  
  
….if you would wed… The words hit Marle with a sudden force. She slipped her hand out of her Fathers grip and said in shock.  
  
"WED?! I don't even know him!"  
  
The King smiled a little forcefully and tried to catch her hand again, but Marle stepped out of reach.  
  
"Ah, Marle, there will be plenty of time to get to known him once your married!"  
  
Marle looked at Joren, hoping that he would reject has well, but he only smiled.  
  
"A marriage would certainly help both the kingdoms" Prince Joren said. His eyes, traveled up and down her body, "and surly once we um, get to know each other, you will have no objections."  
  
Marle took another step back and said, "Daddy! Don't you remember what Mother said before she died? Don't you even care?" Marle stared into her father's eyes, expecting to see compassion. But his eyes, they were cold and….distant.  
  
"You will marry Prince Joren!" The king said starting to raise.  
  
"NO!" Marle yelled, and flung of her dress, revealing her tank top and pants. She ran out of the throne room, grabbing her crossbow and running out the door.  
  
"NADIA COME BACK HERE!" The king bellowed. Prince Joren smirked and watched as the Princess ran out. She would be a feisty one indeed. He licked his lips and thought with pleasure what it would take to break her. Prince Joren chuckled under his breath, than said to the king.  
  
"You will not send guards after her. I will go and find her"  
  
The King stared at him blankly. Then nodded. Prince Joren chuckled again as he went to get his horse.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Marle ran through the woods, hardly looking to where she was going.  
  
:How could Daddy do this to me?: she thought as she ran.  
  
:I thought he knew me better. I thought that after we defeated Lavos, he would realize…: She swallowed back tears as she thought about what she had seen in her father's eyes.  
  
:It was like, he didn't even care. Like he wasn't thinking at all:  
  
Marle slowed to a walk and looked around at where she was. Unconsciously her feet had taken her to Crono's house. She listened and heard sounds of a sword hitting something and Crono shouting a little. She walked around the house to the backyard. There she saw Crono training. His shirt was off, it was a hot day, and she could see him practice his sword fighting. His muscles flexed as he brought his arm and sword across him in a flash, and a dummy was cut in two. Crono, feeling someone watching him, looked up to see Marle standing there. Crono smiled happily and jumped over the fence.  
  
"Hey Marle!" he said with such honest joy, and welcome for her, that she burst into tears and fell onto Crono's chest, sobbing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please don't forget to review! 


	2. Always Protect You

Well, here's my next chapter. Please, please, please, review! If you have any suggestions, corrections, or questions, don't be afraid to say/ask them in a review. I like constructive criticism.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the story of Crono Trigger or the characters. I'm working on it though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crono stared in surprise at the girl sobbing onto his chest. But surprise was quickly replaced by sorrow, for Marle should never be sad, and anger at whoever had hurt her this way. Mostly though, he was filled with love for her and his wish to make all her sadness fade away.  
  
"Marle? What's wrong? What's happened?" he asked her softly while stroking her back. Marle told him, between sobs, about her father and Prince Joren. Crono's eyes widened when she told him about her "marriage proposal" and his grip on her tightened a little when he realized how close he could've been to losing her. Crono rocked Marle a little, whispering soothing sounds and stroking her back until she calmed down. Marle looked up at him and Crono gently wiped away her tears.  
  
"I don't know what to do now Crono" Marle whispered sniffling "I can't go back, and I WON'T marry Prince Joren!"  
  
Crono smiled down at her and said simply  
  
"You can stay with me"  
  
Marle looked at him with a mixture of hope and disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"What will your mom say?"  
  
Crono shrugged  
  
"She's not here. She's gone to visit my aunt and won't be back for a month" Crono touched Marle's cheek when he still saw doubt in her eyes.  
  
"I promise I won't let ANYTHING harm you!" he told her softly but determined. He meant every word. Marle blushed and nodded. Then suddenly stepped away from his embrace, blushing even more.  
  
"I'm, uh, sorry for, um, getting you chest all wet…" she stuttered. As she spoke she couldn't help but notice what a finally built chest it WAS. Crono stifled a sigh when Marle left his arms. He couldn't help but think how right that felt.  
  
"No problem"  
  
He smiled at her and grabbed his shirt. He put it on then turned to Marle.  
  
"I'll show you to your room, milady" he said bowing. He lifted his head and winked at her. Marle grinned and giggled.  
  
"Thank you milord" she answered, and accepted the arm Crono offered her. Crono chuckled and Marle giggled again as Crono "escorted" Marle to the house.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Prince Joren waited impatiently for the stable hand to bring out his horse. He smiled, fingering his whip as he remembered breaking the Lysintine stallion. Whip and spurs where the only way to handle this beast. Lysintine stallions were said to be as smart as a human, and possessed unknown power. Only one of those stallions was good enough for Price Joren. He had bought this one, as a foal, and dominated it early on. Joren smiled again, that horse knew who was his master was. The stable hand brought out the big black stallion with the lightning bolt-shaped mark on his forehead and bright blue eyes. When the stallion saw Joren he balked and whinnied fearfully. He reared, trying to get away, but the stable hand held firm.  
  
"I'm sorry lord, he's been gentle has a lamb in the stalls. I don't-"  
  
"Quiet!" Joren snapped coming forward. He slapped the horse on his neck grabbing the reins and yanking his head down. The horse tried to bite him, but Joren dodged and hit him across the nose.  
  
"Obey me Dark Fury, or you will regret your actions" Joren hissed at the horse. Dark Fury glared at Joren, but stood meekly, eyeing the whip fearfully. Joren swung up into the saddle, pushing the stable hand down and out of the way. Then he dug his spurs into Dark Fury, and slapped his hide.  
  
"Gi'up!" Joren shouted and Dark Fury leaped into a gallop.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Crono opened the door to the house and they walked in. Trigger, the cat, rushed over and started to meow plaintively. Marle bent down and picked him up. Trigger started to purr.  
  
"You remember Marle, don't ya Trigg?" Crono said chuckling. Trigger meowed at Crono. Marle stroked the cat's back and asked Crono,  
  
"Why does he keep meowing?"  
  
"He's just hungry" Crono replied getting out the cat food. He poured some into Trigger's bowl and the cat jumped out of Marle's arms and straight toward the food. But the cat was so eager, he misjudged his leap and landed in the bowl, splattering cat food all over himself and Crono. Marle couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at both Crono's and Trigg's identical expressions of distaste. Crono tied to surpress it, but then he started laughing too.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"You there!" Joren called out, yanking Dark Fury to a halt. The man he shouted to looked up from his gardening.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?" the man asked getting up. Joren's fingers itched to whip the man for his impertinence, but instead he smiled and asked,  
  
"have you seen a blonde girl of about 16 years come passed here?"  
  
The man scratched his head and looked around.  
  
"Well, seems to me I remember a pretty young thing run pass here a bit ago. Seemed almost in tears, poor thing"  
  
"And?" Joren asked eagerly  
  
"And what?" the man asked him back, confused.  
  
"which way did she go?!" Joren snapped, anger and impatience getting the better of him.  
  
The man took step back and eyed Joren warily.  
  
"Well….seems to me she went over that way…..toward young Crono's house…"  
  
Joren looked over where the man pointed, and saw the house the man was talking about. Without another word, Joren spurred Dark Fury into another gallop.  
  
Neither the man nor Joren noticed the purpled haired girl with glasses listening to them thoughtfully.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Crono and Marle managed to get most of the cat food off himself and Trigger, leaving the cat happily munching in the kitchen. Crono led Marle upstairs to show her the guestroom. He opened the door, and inside was a double bed, with a desk and a dresser. On top of the dresser was a little Poh doll.(is it Poh? I'm not sure)  
  
"This is wonderful!" Marle cried out flopping down onto the bed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it" Crono replied smiling. Marle sat up and smiled back. Then, shyly, she patted the spot next to her, wanting him to sit down. Crono sat next to her and Marle looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you Crono….for letting me stay…"  
  
Crono brushed some of her hair out of face, his fingers lingering on her cheek.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way…."  
  
Marle trembled a little at Crono's touch. Was it just her, or were their faces getting closer…..  
  
"NADIA! Come down here at ONCE!" a voice shouted from outside. Marle's face went pale.  
  
"Prince Joren…" she whispered. Crono stood up, his face filled with anger. He was about to go charging down there when Marle grabbed his hand.  
  
"Crono…please, don't-" Crono put his finger against her lips, stopping her from speaking.  
  
"I won't let him get you. I'd die before I'd let any harm befall you"  
  
Marle's eyes filled with tears. Crono gently wiped them away.  
  
"Stay here" he whispered. Then left. Marle watched him leave, them followed after him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Dark Fury fidgeted nervously as Prince Joren waited for an answer. One hand gripped the reins tightly while the other gripped his sword. Joren sat up a little straighter in the saddle when he saw the door open. Then he sneered when he saw it was just a boy.  
  
"If you know what's good for you boy, you'll fetch Princess Nadia and bring her to me"  
  
"She doesn't want to go with you" Crono answered calmly, then added  
  
"Leave now I won't hurt you"  
  
Prince Joren barked out laughter, frightening Dark Force , causing the stallion jump alittle to the side.  
  
"If you don't fetch her now boy, you will be the one who will get hurt." Crono took out Rainbow and went into a fighting stance. Prince Joren eyed him in amusement.  
  
"Do you really think you can best me? I am on horse back, and I'm clearly superior in sword fighting" Crono didn't answer. Joren sneered.  
  
"Fine, once your bleeding corpse lies on the grass, you will have learned." And with that, Prince Joren dug his spurs deep into Dark Fury, causing the horse to scream in pain.  
  
"STOP THAT!" a voice shouted and an arrow flew into Joren's shoulder plate, knocking him down off the horse. Dark Fury, free of his master, leaped away and to his savior, landing next to Marle.  
  
"You shouldn't hurt the poor horse that way!" Marle shouted in anger to Joren. Joren got up out of the mud, his face a mask of fury.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" he shouted, leaping toward Marle with his sword drawn. Marle froze, watching the sword coming closer and closer. But the metal never touched her. Crono had leaped in between, flinging up Rainbow and meeting Joren's sword. Joren jumped back and came at Crono again, but Crono met him, swinging his sword up and under, leaving a gash in Joren's arm. Marle watched on in fear as Joren and Crono locked in fierce combat.  
  
Joren was getting more and more tired. He only worked out when he wanted to, where as Crono did every day. Joren knew that soon, he would be defeated. The thought of a mere peasant boy, defeating him, was nauseating. Growling in fury, Joren jumped back and raised his arms,  
  
"Shadow Blast!" he shouted and a stream of black magic came out of his arms and went straight toward….not Crono, but Marle! Crono leaped and pushed her down, the magic attack barley passing over their heads.  
  
"Now I got you!!" Joren shouted, about to fling another magic attack at them. But Dark Fury, eyes turned red, jumped at Joren and kicked him in the ribs. Joren cried out and was knocked back, landing against a tree.  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAAA!" Joren shouted, fury taking over his mind, and rushed at the teens, sword raised. Suddenly, out of no where, a ball of energy hit Joren, knocking him down again. Crono got up and raised his sword. Joren glared at him.  
  
"I will not die now!" he shouted flinging some dust down. Crono coughed and shut his eyes against the stinging dust. When he opened them, Joren was gone. Crono looked around and saw Lucca stepping out of the trees, with her gun out.  
  
"Lucca saves the day again!" she said laughing. Crono grinned then turned sharply when he heard Marle gasp. She was kneeling besides Dark Fury, who had collapsed. His sides were bleeding heavily from the spur wounds.  
  
"Cure 2!" Marle shouted and blue energy rushed out her arms and into the horse. The wounds stopped bleeding and sealed. Dark Fury whinnied happily and stood up. Then he turned and butted his nose into Marle's chest rubbing against her affectionately.  
  
"Looks like you made a friend" Lucca observed.  
  
"he saved us didn't ya boy?" Crono said patting his neck. Dark Fury nodded his head and made little whuffing sounds. Then Crono turned to Marle  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her anxiously. Marle smiled at him.  
  
"I'm fine" she said touching his arm. Crono blushed a little,  
  
"you should've stayed inside"  
  
"I wasn't about to let you go out there by your self! Besides, I just couldn't see this big boy," she patted Dark Fury, "get hurt and not do something"  
  
"If I may interrupt" Lucca said stepping in between the two, "who was the crazy rich guy?"  
  
"Prince Joren" Crono growled.  
  
"HE'S the guy my father wants me to marry!" Marle said shuddering. Lucca looked at Marle in surprise.  
  
"I'm going to need the whole story. Why don't we go inside?" Crono nodded in agreement.  
  
"what are we going to do about the horse?" Marle asked anxiously. Putting her hand on his neck. Crono sighed.  
  
"I suppose he can stay in the shed out back…"  
  
"Really?! Thanks Crono!" Marle squealed happily. She stood on tiptoe and kissed Crono lightly on the cheek. Then blushing, she ran around back, Dark Fury trotting after her. Crono stared after Marle, a dreamy smile on his face and his hand touching the place she kissed.  
  
"Heellllooo? Crono?" Lucca waved her hand across Crono's face and snapped her fingers.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Crono asked blinking. Lucca sighed.  
  
"Come on lover boy" Lucca chuckled grabbing his arm and dragging him inside.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"You need a name…" Marle said looking at Dark Fury. Dark Fury looked up from cropping the grass and whickered softly.  
  
"How about….Darcy?" she asked. Dark Fury shook his head, his mane going every which way. Marle giggled.  
  
"okay, if you don't like that, how about Thunder?" she touched the lightning bolt mark on his forehead. The stallion neighed, swishing his tail. Marle nodded.  
  
"okay, Thunder it is." She said, then with a last pat, left him and went inside, Thunder watching her go.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Prince Joren shook in anger as he waited for the servant to bring the healer for his wounds and food for his stomach. How dare they defy him so! Those people will pay. His hands clenched when he thought of his horse's betrayal. He would make the stallion pay with whip and blood. And the red- haired boy. He would die. But only after every possible torture could be put to him. That would show him. Then Nadia….when he was done with her, she'd be begging for him. The thought of princess Nadia on her knees in front begging for him to have her brought a smile to his lips. She'll become just like her father, obeying his every whim. The thought caused him to laugh allowed, causing the healer to look at him strangely before starting to cure his wounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review! 


	3. Love's haven

Well, here's the next chapter. It's longer tha n the rest, so I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own the game, Thunder, and Prince Joren. Nothing else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Crono sat on the sofa and Lucca perched on the edge of the table. Crono was just about to tell Lucca what he knew about Joren, when Marle bounded in.  
  
"Thunder is happily munching grass outside the shed" Marle told them as she sat beside Crono.  
  
"Thunder?" Crono asked, blinking at her.  
  
"The horse silly" Marle said giggling. Crono groaned.  
  
"You're getting way to attached to that horse!" he told her.  
  
"I couldn't leave him nameless! Besides, someone needs to take care of him. I'm not going to let him end up with Joren again!" she spat out that name in disgust. Lucca cleared her throat.  
  
"As much as I'd love to watch your lover's quarrel. I believe we have more important things to discuss." Both Marle and Crono blushed, but they both didn't speak against her comment.  
  
"Marle, you said your father wanted you to marry that creep?" Lucca asked. Marle nodded and told her about the events at the castle. Her voice quivered alittle when she talked about her father's emotionless eyes, and Joren's greedy grin. Crono put his arm around her protectively. Then Crono updated Lucca on what happened in the battle just before she got there. Lucca rubbed her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmmm, the king tells you to marry this prince from Procland. Shows no emotion. The prince can use magic….but I thought that the last person to use magic, besides us, was Magus. I don't think this guy met Spekko…" Lucca muttered to herself. She looked up at Crono and Marle.  
  
"Have either of you ever heard of a kingdom called Procland before?" Crono shook his head. Marle bit her lip, thinking.  
  
"All Father said before he left was that he was visiting a kingdom far across the sea. He wanted to make an alliance with them. He said that he had gotten a letter from them, inviting him for a peace talk." Lucca jumped off the table, transferring Trigger from her lap to Marle's.  
  
"I'm going to go home and check my books. There's something going on here that I don't like. I'll come over sometime tomorrow to tell you what I've found out." Lucca eyed Crono and Marle. His arm was still around her, and she was leaning alittle on his chest.  
  
"I don't know if I should leave you two alone without a chaperone…" she teased. Marle blushed and Crono mock glared at Lucca. The scientist chuckled.  
  
"Try to keep to a minimum, you two. You don't want to wake the whole neighborhood!" she called out as she left the house. She chuckled again as the door banged closed, shutting off their voices of protest.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Where is my daughter?!" King Guardia demanded of Prince Joren. Joren growled under his breath at the interruption. He swiveled around in his desk chair, giving the King a charming smile.  
  
"Princess Nadia is staying with a villager. Tomorrow we will go there and bring her back, safely and without harm." Joren's eyes were fixed on the king's, he fingered something in his pocket. The king stared at him.  
  
"We…will….. bring…" he repeated softly. Then he blinked.  
  
"But why should we wait? We must-" Joren cut him off sharply.  
  
"we will NOT go now. You are tired. You want to sleep. Princess Nadia will surly come to her senses by tomorrow." Joren's fingers rubbed against the thing in is pocket, as he started intently into the King's eyes. Like before, all emotion left King Guardia's eyes. Then he yawned.  
  
"I'm tired Joren. Tomorrow we will go get Nadia. I'm sure she'll be fine by then." Joren smiled.  
  
"That is a fine idea your majesty. Until then"  
  
"Until then" the King replied nodding. He shut the door on the way out. Joren growled again, sneering at that door. Then he winced as his chest sent him a slight spasm of pain. The healer had said that by tomorrow afternoon, he would be fine, but until then, he would still be in some pain. He stood up and went over to his bed, staggering alittle. It wasn't easy to control the King. Especially not in his condition. He had to though. If he didn't, his father would be displeased, and it was not a good thing to displease his father.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Marle stood up, moving the sleeping cat onto the sofa.  
  
"Come, on Crono, let's go outside" Marle urged. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Then forgot to let go as they walked outside onto the back porch. The sun was going to set soon, causing the sky to have a pinkish hue. Thunder ambled over to them, nudging Marle's hand. Marle obliged by scratching Thunder's forehead. Crono was busy thinking about her other hand, clasped in his. He knew that if he kept thinking about it, he would start to blush. So instead, he gazed at Marle and Thunder. Suddenly he had an idea.  
  
"Hey Marle, I want to show you something" he said, breaking the silence. Marle turned to him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Crono smiled.  
  
"It's farther down, by the beach" he told her. Marle's face fell.  
  
"It would take us like, an hour to get to the beach." She told him. Crono grinned.  
  
"Not on horse back" Marle's face lit up, them she looked at Thunder skeptically.  
  
"Do you think he could carry both of us?" Thunder, as if he was following the conversation, stomped the ground and nodded his head. Then he turned side ways, presenting his back. Crono and Marle looked at Thunder, then at each other surprise.  
  
"I guess he thinks so" Crono said, amusement in his voice. Marle nodded. Crono leaped up onto Thunders bare back, then reached down his hand to Marle.  
  
"Come on" Marle slipped her hand in his, and Crono pulled her up behind him. Then Thunder set off on an easy canter.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Crono directed Thunder passed the beach, into a grove of trees. There, they went into so many twists and turns that Marle was sure that they were lost. Then suddenly Thunder stopped. Marle could here running water. Marle looked at Crono curiously as he jumped off Thunder.  
  
"Crono, where-" she stared to say, then gasped as Crono pulled back some branches. In front of her was a lake, about the size of a large swimming pool, with a little waterfall running into it. The place was nestled between the trees and a small cliff. The water from the lake ran off the side onto another ledge about five feet down. The cliff was at just the right angle to see the setting sun, casting a glow on the little haven.  
  
"Crono, this place, it's so…" Marle groped for words at how wonderful the place was. Crono smiled. Then his smiled faded.  
  
"I found it when I was seven……The day after my father left" Marle looked up at him, startled. Crono had never mentioned his father before. Lucca had told her that he had left along time ago, and to never bring the subject up. Crono stared out, seemingly watching the sunset, but his eyes were a million miles away.  
  
"The night before, I could here my parents shouting, my mom was crying, from anger and sadness, my dad was yelling, but just out f anger. This wasn't the first time they had done this, but it never gone on this long into the night. Nor had my mother ever cried. The next day I woke up and my Father was gone, didn't say a word of goodbye to me, just left sometime in the night. My mother I found on her bed. There were bruises on her face, and scratches on her arms." Crono took a deep ragged breath. These memories where still so very painful to him. He never looked at Marle.  
  
"I ran. My mother tried to get me to come back, but she was too weak. So I ran. I wanted to get away, wanted to run and never come back. My eyes, they were blurred with tears so I had no idea which way I was going. I just kept running. When I finally looked up I was…here" He looked around at the surroundings.  
  
"I stayed here the whole day. I wanted to cry my heart out, but I didn't want to be weak. That's what my Father always said. Tears make you weak, and don't be weak." Why am I telling her this? Crono thought to himself. He knew that he had to go on though. So taking another deep breath continued.  
  
"I wouldn't be weak. I'd be strong, so I could protect my mother, and myself. I made a vow that day sitting here, watching the sunset. I would be strong, but I would protect! Not hurt. I would not be like my father" Crono was afraid to look at her now. Afraid what he might see in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Crono…" Marle whispered, tears in her eyes as she thought of the pain he must have gone through. She took his hands, pulling him to her, then wrapping her arms around him in a hug. First Crono was surprised, then he put his arms around her waist, holding her close to him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Crono and Marle sat together on the sand watching the sun go down. Thunder was taking a drink from the pool. It created an oddly peaceful scene. Almost like one you would see in a painting. Crono smiled as he watched the sunset.  
  
"You know, you're the first person I've ever brought here" Crono told Marle, looking at her with an almost dreamy expression on his face. Marle looked at him in happy surprise.  
  
"Really Crono? I'm honored that you would share such a precious place with me" she scooted a little closer to him. Crono didn't notice, he was to busy thinking about what he wanted to say next.  
  
"Marle I…..there was specific reason for bringing you here…" he said stuttering a little. This is it! Don't blow it, he silently prayed to himself.  
  
"What was that Crono?" Marle asked softly, her blue eyes going soft and wide as she stared at him. The dim light was reflecting off her hair, giving it a little halo and making her look like an angel.  
  
"Marle…I…ever since I first met you I…" Darn it! He was stuttering again! Marle smiled up at him and took his hand, silently encouraging him to continue.  
  
"Well, uh…what I mean to say is…." Dang it Crono just say it! He urged himself.  
  
"I…….I love you!" There, now that it was said, all that he had to do now was wait for her reaction, and pray it was the one he hoped for……  
  
Marle's breath caught short as she realized what Crono said to her. He loved her. Not like her father claimed to love her, then betrayed her, and not like how that nasty Prince Joren wanted. Love of the flesh, not the heart. But did she love him back? Marle stared at the man who had just confessed his love to her. How he sat straight and proud, prepared for…what? Her rejection? Her eyes searched his.  
  
"You love me?" she asked him, she had to make sure she heard right. Had to make sure he meant it.  
  
"Yes" he said to her, meeting her eyes. There was no hesitation to his voice, but there was a tone of worry. He braced himself for the worst. Then a force hit him, knocking him back, and clinging to him. Soft warm lips locked onto his, and smooth light hands tangled in his hair and touched his cheek. Crono's arms came up to wrap around his princess's slender waist, holding her against to him. Marle slowly eased away, both gasping slightly for breath. Marle smiled at him.  
  
"Good. Because I love you too" Crono's heart sung with joy at those words. His eyes alighting with love and happiness. His lips curved into a smile, then pressed against Marle's once more.  
  
All this was watched in amusement by a black stallion, standing by the pool of water. He nickered softy, chuckling, and twitched his tail. Then went over to crop the grass. Thunder had a feeling they might be here awhile.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Crono lay on his back, looking at the stars. One arm was behind his head, cushioning it. The other held a slender body against his. Her head rested on his chest and shoulder. Both watched the stars, happy dreamy smiles on their faces. Marle sighed in content as she turned to lay on her side, nuzzling Crono's chest. All thoughts about the events of the day were gone from her mind. There was only the two, of them, Thunder, and this wonderful place. Their place. Crono's hand gently rubbed her back, and Marle wrapped her arms around him as she fell asleep.  
  
Crono had no idea how long he lay there. Staring at this beautiful princess. She was so beautiful, with her long blonde hair, tide in a ponytail to stay out of her way. Golden strands fell out of their place, to curl around her face, giving her a innocent angelic look. But it wasn't just her physical beauty he loved about her, but her inner beauty as well. She was kind and gentle, but with a stubborn streak that could burn swiftly and fiercely inside her. He chuckled slightly as he wondered how some one who looked so innocent, could have such a fire burn in her. He was smart and brave, he could count on her no matter what the situation. She had a great sense of humor, and could see the good in all living things. He sighed as he gently touched her face, staring at her until at last he fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Crono awoke to a small gust of warm air that smelled distinctly of grass and hay. He opened his eyes and all he could see was a great black snout.  
  
"Thunder, move" he said to the horse, pushing the nose away. Then he was startled to see the first light of pre-dawn appearing over the horizon.  
  
"Damn. I didn't mean to fall asleep." He muttered to himself. He felt something stirring on his chest and look down to see Marle murmur in her sleep. He smiled at her, then turned to Thunder.  
  
"We got to get home fella. Think we can manage without waking her up?" Thunder snorted then bowed down on his front legs, to make it easier for him to mount. Crono blinked at him.  
  
"You know, I get the feeling your more than just a regular horse" he whispered to Thunder as he carefully picked up Marle. Then he stepped onto the bent horse's back, settling Marle in front of him so that she leaned back onto his chest. Thunder carefully stood up, then went into the easiest, smoothest canter he could. Keeping the pace all the home.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Marle awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She yawned, sitting up on her bed. Then she blinked. Bed? Marle looked around her and saw that she was in Crono's guestroom, not at their little haven. Marle came close to tears. It was all a dream. A wonderful, wonderful, dream. Crono hadn't confessed his love and they hadn't slept together beneath the stars. These thoughts were enough to make her break down in despair, when she saw her door open.  
  
"Your awake!" Crono called happily. Crono had that, just arisen out of bed, look. His hair was a bit tousled, he still had that slightly sleepy look, and, Marle noticed in slight embarrassment, he didn't have a shirt on, since he didn't sleep in one. Crono walked over to Marle, bent down, and gave her a good morning kiss. First Marle was surprised, then she wrapped her arms around Crono's neck and kissed him back. When the came up or air, Marle almost shouted in joy.  
  
"It wasn't a dream!" she whispered, her heart beating against her chest. Crono reached out and stroked her hair.  
  
"Oh course not, love." He said kissing her forehead. Marle blushed when he called her "love", but she liked it.  
  
"How did we get here?" Marle asked him, furrowing her brow in curiosity and puzzlement. Crono grinned.  
  
"That big black horse of yours woke me up just before dawn. I picked you up and put you in front of me on his back. Then we rode home. After words, I brought you up here, and let Thunder into the shack out back so he could rest."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't wake up" she said more to herself than to Crono. Crono smiled and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
"You had a very tiring day:" he told her before kissing her again. Then he reluctantly eased away.  
  
"You go ahead and get freshened up. By the time you're done, I'll have breakfast ready. " he winked at her, then left the room, gently shutting the door behind him.  
  
Marle sighed as she fell back onto the bed, her arms spread wide, and a happy grin on her face. It wasn't a dream! It was all real. All blessedly real.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please, Review!!! 


	4. Princess, you must come back

Okay, so maybe I took a little while to update. *looks nervously at the glares from a reviewer* okay, maybe a long while but here's the next chapter! So please don't hurt me! *{~  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- So far I own Thunder, and Joren. And I kinda own Trigger, seeing how I gave him a name and a personality and all……..but when it comes right down to it, I don't own Crono Trigger.  
  
  
  
  
  
Marle came down stairs, following the scent of pancakes in the air. She wore her usual outfit of a white tank top and pants, and her hair was in the ponytail she favored so much. Crono was in the kitchen, flipping pancakes in the air, and Trigger was happily munching on his food.  
  
"Hmmmmm, smells good!" she praised, then laughed as Crono flipped a pancake high in the air, catching it back in the pan.  
  
"I can do breakfasts and steaks, and that's about it" he told her with a lopsided grin. Marle smiled as she started to set the table.  
  
"What else do you need?" she joked.  
  
"Desert comes to mind" said a voice coming from the living room. Lucca popped her head into the kitchen, which was followed by the rest of her.  
  
"Lucca! What are you doing here?" Marle asked laughing. Lucca grinned at her  
  
"Obviously you've never had Crono's pancakes. I'd fight Lavos all over again just for a taste"  
  
Crono chuckled as served the food out.  
  
"Lucca, what are you really doing here? I know it can't just be for my food" Lucca bit the inside of her cheek, and her smile faded. She frowned in thought as she ate a bite.  
  
"I was going through my books last night.." she started, taking a sip juice.  
  
"and I found some interesting things about this kingdom, Procland" Marle sat forward eagerly.  
  
"like??" Lucca swallowed a bit of pancake.  
  
" like there is no information on the kingdom of Procland" Crono looked at her in surprise and disbelief.  
  
"Your saying none of your books show any information about this kingdom?" he asked scratching his head. Lucca shook her head and bit her lower lip.  
  
"Well, the only thing I could find out was that they are known to breed special kinds of horses" Marle perked up at that.  
  
"you mean horses like Thunder?" she asked eagerly, "I could tell he was a different type of horse. None of my father's horses act like him. Then there's that lighting bolt shape on his forehead." Lucca shrugged.  
  
" all my books said was that their horses are smarter, faster, and stronger then the regular horse. That they seem to have a certain ....aura about them" Crono leaned back and rubbed his chin.  
  
"so the only information you could find was about the horse?" he shook his head and made a tsking noise. Lucca glared at him.  
  
"I'd like to see you do any better!" Crono grinned, shrugged, and said,  
  
"hey, I'm a fighter, not a bookworm" Lucca snorted and got up to put her plate away. Marle and Crono did the same.  
  
"Well, I guess there is only one thing we can do" Marle told them as they came out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's that?" Crono asked, plopping down on the couch. Marle put her hands behind her back and stared into Crono's and Lucca's eyes determined.  
  
"we just have to go to Procland!" Lucca, who had just sat down on the chair stood up abruptly, spilling a surprised Trigger onto the floor. Trigger glared at Lucca then jumped into Crono's lap.  
  
"What!?!" Lucca shook her head.  
  
"oh no, we don't know anything about this place or even were it is! We can't just go marching over there!" Marle put her hands on her hips and stared a her stubbornly.  
  
"We have to! I can't just let Prince Joren take over the kingdom! If Father won't stop it, we will! Right Crono?" Marle turned to Crono, who was trying to think of a way to stay out of it the argument.  
  
"Uh…" he started to say, then was saved has they heard a challenging whinny come from outside. Marle whipped around.  
  
"That's Thunder!" she exclaimed, then tried to race toward the front door, but Lucca stopped her.  
  
"There is a reason that Thunder whinnied, and I doubt it's a good one" she told Marle, her eyes hard. Crono stood up, his arms around Trigger. He went over to Marle and Lucca, and pressed the cat into the princess's arms.  
  
"Lucca and I will check it out. You stay here, with Trigger" he told her softly, his hand came up to lightly brush her cheek, and his lips pressed against her forehead. Lucca rolled her eyes, but took out her gun. Crono buckled his sheath to his waist, and they were gone. Marle watched after them for a moment, then looked down at Trigger. The cat looked back at her, blinked, then hopped out of her arms, and started to follow Crono and Lucca.  
  
"I totally agree" Marle told the cat as she grabbed her crossbow and went after them.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Thunder stood in front of the house, his eyes were red and he was tense. He was facing down twenty soldiers, the King, and Prince Joren, all on horseback. Joren had a sneer on his face, and was just reaching for his whip when Crono and Lucca stepped out.  
  
"Is there something wrong your majesty?" Crono asked the king softly as he came up besides Thunder, lightly resting a hand on the horse's back. Lucca came up on Thunder's other side. The King stared down at Crono, some confusion showing in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, why yes Crono. Is my daughter with you? She ran off yesterday, and Prince Joren here said she was with a village boy….." the King trailed off as he tried to remember why it was so wrong that Marle was with Crono. He was very fond of the boy after all and- Joren interrupted the King's train of thought as he touched something in his pocket then said,  
  
"You will bring my fiancée out immediately, boy. The King desires it to be so!" Joren glared at Crono who just stared calmly back, one hand on Thunder, the other on his sword's hilt.  
  
"I think the King can speak for himself" King Guardia blinked and stared hard at Crono.  
  
"We really need Princess Nadia back Crono. Please show us to her" Crono sighed, sending a glare at Joren who was smiling smugly. Then Crono shifted slightly, to prepare for battle.  
  
"I can't do that, your majesty" Crono told him. The King made am astonished sound, and was about to reply, when once again, Joren cut him off.  
  
"You see majesty? He disobeys your orders! We must kill him now before he becomes a serious problem!!" Joren signaled to a bowman in the group, who obediently aimed his bow at Crono.  
  
"haven't we been through this before?" Lucca whispered to Crono, who smiled briefly, but his attention was focused on the bowman and Joren. The king looked at Joren, distressed.  
  
"Come now Joren, surly we don't need to-"  
  
"FOOL!" Joren shouted, his anger taking the better of him once again, as he took out a dagger, and was about to throw it a Crono's chest. Crono tensed, Lucca held her breath, and Thunder reared, when Trigger ran out of the house to place himself in between Crono and Joren, hissing and spitting savagely. Joren hesitated briefly in surprise, then was about to try to throw the dagger again when a voice from the doorway of the house said,  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Marle stood there, her crossbow aimed directly at Joren's chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, I realize it is evil of me to leave you there. But don't worry! The next chapter will come out sooner than this one! *dodges rocks from angry reviewers* I promise!  
  
  
  
Magus will come in later, when I feel the time is right, along with maybe some others, depending on how the story goes. So don't worry about it! |-) 


	5. Get them!

I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! Fits my laptop doesn't allow me on the internet. Then ff.net goes down. then my laptop crashes, taking with it all my fics, so I had to rewrite them on my parent's computer! I know, excuses excuses, but here's the next chapter, so don't kill me!  
  
Disclaimer: Nu-uh  
  
  
  
  
  
"Drop the knife Joren" Marle stated calmly her arrow pointed straight at his heart. Joren growled and let go of his knife, it falling harmlessly to the ground. The King cocked his head to the side as he stared hard at Marle. He blinked then smiled, a little nervously, at her.  
  
"Nadia! There you are. What are you doing? Come now, drop the bow and we'll take you back to the castle" Crono slowly edged toward Marle as the blonde princess sighed sadly, but didn't take her eyes off Joren.  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy, but I won't go with you. Not while Prince Joren" she spat out his name in disgust, "is here" The King sat up straighter in the saddle and gripped his reins harder.  
  
"Nadia! I will not allow you stay here with such..rough company. You will come back to the castle with me at once!" Marle shook her head.  
  
"Daddy, I can't-" the moment she broke eye contact with Joren, he reached into his pocket. He gripped something and snarled a few words, and then the king fell limp in the saddle.  
  
"Father!" Marle shouted and tried to race toward him.  
  
"Get them!" Joren shouted to his soldiers, who leaped to follow his command.  
  
"Marle watch it!" Lucca yelled as she shot a soldier who was charging straight toward her. Marle shouted and jumped to the side, shooting an arrow at another. Crono tried to get to his beloved's side, but Joren saw, and grinned nastily.  
  
"Kill the red-headed boy, and bring the Princes to me!" he ordered, as he sat back in his saddle to watch the fight. The majority of the soldiers ambushed Crono, while the rest went to capture the Princess. Lucca jumped and rolled, trying to help Crono fight off the soldiers. Crono's only thought was to get to Marle. He heard a neigh and a hiss and saw Thunder, with Trigger on his back, kick a horse and make an opening for Crono to dash through. Crono slashed through two more soldiers, landing at Marle's side. Without a word, he scooped up the princess and deposited her on Thunder's back.  
  
"Get her out of here" he whispered to Thunder who nodded his head.  
  
"No! Crono!" Marle shouted. She wanted to stay and fight with him. Crono allowed himself one longing, loving glance at her, then used a lighting attack on a soldier that was coming for them.  
  
"GO!" he shouted, and Thunder took off toward the beach.  
  
"No! Follow her!" Joren screamed, his face a mask of hate.  
  
Crono and Lucca stood side by side, blocking the path Thunder had taken.  
  
"So, did you give any thought to US after you got Marle safe?" Lucca asked sarcastically as she shot a line of fire at the oncoming soldiers. Crono rolled his eyes and charged up for a Lightning Two.  
  
"Didn't think so" she sighed, as she prepared another fire attack.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Marle tried everything she could to get Thunder to stop and turn around. The black stallion just ignored her as he kept galloping toward the place she and Crono had been the night before. She eyed the ground that was rapidly passing underneath his hooves, wondering what would happen if she jumped. Trigger, who was clutching the horse's mane, settled himself in her lap, to keep her from jumping.  
  
"Thunder you've got to stop!" She shouted, desperately. The horse's ears flicked back, but he kept running. Marle pounded on Thunder's neck.  
  
"They might be hurt, and neither of them can heal! I've got to go back and help them!" Thunder slowed a little, but continued on.  
  
"I can't just let them fight and maybe die! Not for me." Marle trailed off and her eyes watered. She looked down at her horse's neck as she thought about Crono and Lucca fighting Joren's and her father's soldiers just to keep her safe. Thunder slowed to walk, both of his ears, flicked back to catch her words.  
  
"Crono has always protected me. Even if it would cost him his life, he's never back down." Lavos was fresh in her mind. She could still remember seeing Crono melt before her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked up. Thunder had now stopped and had twisted his head back to look at her. Even Trigger was staring at her.  
  
"I want to fight with him. I want to protect him. I.I want to be there for him, even if I die by doing so..I love him." She jumped off Thunder's back and took out her bow.  
  
"I'm going back. I won't lose him again" Marle took off running back toward the battle, but heard hoof beats coming up behind her. She turned to see Thunder and Trigger run up besides her. Marle grinned and leaped onto his back, and they galloped back to Crono.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
All the soldiers were either dead, or wounded. Only Joren and the King, who was still unconscious, where left. Crono's shirt was ripped and he had a long gash going across his chest. His left arm was sore, either sprained or broken. Lucca's hat was cracked, and blood trickled down her neck. Her right leg wasn't working properly, but she still stood to face Joren.  
  
"Give up Joren, and I won't kill you" Crono said, as he gripped his sword in his right hand. Joren laughed.  
  
"You haven't won yet, boy. I can tell there's no fight left in either of you." Crono glared at his rival.  
  
"Are you scared to fight me?" he asked calmly, as he crouched into a battle stance. Joren sneered.  
  
'Why should I soil myself fighting trash like you?" he asked, one hand in his pocket.  
  
"King Guardia!" Joren snapped and the king sat up. The king's eyes showed no emotion. Joren gestured to Crono and Lucca.  
  
"Kill them" and the King leaped out of the saddle toward Crono, his face like stone.  
  
  
  
The next chapter is coming up just as soon as I think of it. Review! Please! 


End file.
